


What's Done in the Dark

by austingabe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austingabe/pseuds/austingabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac wants what he has with Scott to be public. Scott doesn't want to talk about it. Argument ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Done in the Dark

"But, Scott!" he yelled.

"Isaac, no. We are not having this discussion right now." The look on his face was cold.

"Oh, I see what this is. It's obviously nothing to do with how people might see your sexuality, I mean look at Danny. Everyone likes him and treats him as an equal, even Jackson! No, this is about me isn't it? You don't think I'm good enough for you!"

"Isaac, what are you talking about?"

"You're afraid of how people will look at you for being with someone who people suspect murdered his own father. You must think that I'm some kind of freak who needs to be 'fixed' because of what my father did to me.."

"No, it's not like that. I promise-"

"You promise? Ha! Just like mom made a promise that she would always be around? Just like dad said that mom leaving him wouldn't change anything? Just like Camden said he would come back one day and save me from the abuse I was taking? You call it a promise, I call it bullshit."

"Isaac, please, just listen to me!" Scott had never raised his voice at him before, so Isaac was a bit shaken up.

Scott placed his hands on Isaac's shoulders. Isaac didn't want to look at him, but Scott's gaze was so enticing that he just couldn't force himself to look anywhere else. "Isaac, I don't care about any of that. Nothing anyone could ever tell me about your past would be enough to tear me away from you. Nothing that happened before us matters to me. All I see when I look at you is my future, and how I want to spend every second I possibly can of it with you."

Nobody had ever been so kind to him before, he did not know how he should feel. "But I just have so many things that I'm going through. So many issues to deal with, and I don't want to put them on you.. You might as well leave now, like everyone else who has left me." Isaac had that look on his face. You know the kind of look that someone gives where you can tell that they have spent many days just going through the motions, and had many lonely nights where they just cried until they couldn't cry anymore.

Scott was almost offended by Isaac suggesting they part ways. "No. I'm not going to leave you. Don't you get it? You are not alone anymore. You have me now, and as long as we're together, your problems are my problems too. I'm always going to care for you. Even when you don't care for yourself. You don't have to face anything on your own. Whatever you need, I'm here. Why? Because I love you.."

There was a deafening silence shared between the two for a few seconds. Scott was silent because this was the first time he said that to Isaac since they met. For Isaac, it was deeper than that. The last time he heard anyone speak about love in his direction was the day that his brother went off to the Army. Although, it was different somehow this time.

Isaac couldn't help the smile he flashed at Scott, who returned the motion. It wasn't long before it faded and Isaac had that look about him again. "But if you love me so much, then why are we still a secret?"

Scott blushed as he smiled, "I was worried I wasn't good enough to be seen with you."

Isaac laughed at him harder than he had ever laughed before, and it was great to see him genuinely happy for once. "Yeah we are definitely going to have to work on our communication skills in the future. If it was not for that face of yours I'm not sure how you would make it sometimes."

"Hey, not cool!" He shoved Isaac playfully and they both smiled at each other.

"I'm just saying, Scott.. You ready?" He extended his hand.

"Of course I am." Scott placed his hand in Isaac's, and they walked away. Together, hand in hand, ready to face whatever future lies before them with faith that there was nothing anyone could say or do to them that would ever cause them to let go of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> It's the smallest misunderstandings that lead to the biggest arguments.


End file.
